You Are My Everything
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: The Sequel to When Will There Be Me And You.
1. Anneliese's Mother's Day

9-25-07

You Are My Everything

Chapter 1

Anneliese's Mother's Day

It is now a week before Mother's Day and Robbie Ray is helping his 6 children get something for Anneliese for Mother's Day. Anneliese is out with her sisters so that she doesn't find out what Robbie Ray, Jackson, Miley, Harmony, Coda and the twins are up to.

"So Miley what are you going to get your Step-mom for Mother's Day next week?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was thinking about writing her a poem." Miley answered.

"I know what the twins could get their mother for Mother's Day." Robbie Ray said.

"What are they getting her Dad?" Miley asked.

"I am going to have them put their feet and hands in cement and when it dries I'm going to frame them." Robbie Ray answered.

"Mom is going to love that." Miley said.

"So Jackson what have you decided to get your Step-mom for Mother's Day?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I am going to get her a Sterling Silver Diamond Heart-shaped Necklace." Jackson answered.

"She is going to love that son." Robbie Ray said.

"I know." Jackson said.

"So Princess what are you going to get mommy for Mother's Day?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I am going to get her an Angel Heart Plaque. It is going to say "Mom, you are the wind beneath my wings. Love Harmony!" on it." Harmony answered.

"She is going to love that princess." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks daddy." Harmony said.

"So Coda what do you want to get mommy for Mother's Day?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm going to write her a little poem." Coda said.

"That is great son. What is the poem going to be called?" Robbie Ray told his son Coda.

"It is going to be called, Mommy, I Love You!" Coda said.

"I know that she is going to love it." Robbie Ray said.

"Can you help me write it please?" Coda asked his daddy.

"Sure." Robbie Ray answered.

"Thanks Daddy." Coda said.

"I was thinking that after you give her your presents that you sing a special Mother's Day song for her." Robbie Ray said.

"That is a great idea, dad." Miley said.

"Thanks bud." Robbie Ray said.

The week goes by and it is now Mother's Day. Anneliese is lying on the couch all depressed. Just then Robbie Ray, Miley, Jackson, Harmony, Coda and the twins came downstairs and went over to Anneliese.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom." Jackson, Miley, Harmony and Coda said at the same time.

Anneliese sat up and looked at her children.

"Thanks." Anneliese said.

"Mom this is for you." Jackson said as he handed her the Sterling Silver Diamond Heart-shaped Necklace.

"Oh Jackson it's beautiful. I love it so much." Anneliese said.

"Thanks Mom." Jackson said.

"Mom I wrote you a special Mother's Day poem." Miley said.

"Oh that is so sweet. Can I hear it?" Anneliese told Miley.

"Should you can mom." Miley answered.

Miley reads her poem to Anneliese.

You are always there for me  
When I need someone to talk to  
You are so much like me  
That's why I find it so easy to talk to things with you  
I'm so glad to have such a lovely and caring mother  
You are truly an amazing mom  
I love you so much.

"That was so beautiful, Miley." Anneliese said.

"Thanks mom." Miley said.

"Mommy this is for you." Harmony said as she handed her mom an Angel Heart Plaque.

"It says "Mom, you are the wind beneath my wings. Love Harmony!" on it. Oh sweetie I love it so much." Anneliese said.

"Thanks mommy." Harmony said.

"Mommy I also wrote you a little poem." Coda said.

"Can I hear it?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure you can." Coda answered.

So Coda read his poem.

Mommy, I love you  
For all that you do.  
I'll kiss you and hug you  
'Cause you love me, too.  
You feed me and need me  
To teach you to play,  
So smile 'cause I love you  
On this Mother's Day.

"Oh Coda that was so beautiful." Anneliese said as a tear went down her face.

"Darling this is from the twins." Robbie Ray said.

When Anneliese opened it up she got tears in her eyes.

"This is so cute. I love it." Anneliese said through her tears.

"I helped them make these." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese gave Robbie Ray and the twins a hug.

"Now darling, Jackson, Miley, Harmony and Coda are going to sing you a special Mother's Day song." Robbie Ray said.

So the four of them sang the song to Anneliese.

Our mom is like a Magician  
She makes our favorite things appear  
It's like she waves a magic wand  
And special things are here  
Dear Mother, We love you so!  
Our mom's a superhero  
When trouble comes our way  
It's Super Mom to the rescue  
She always saves the day  
Dear Mother, we love you so!  
Our mom is like an octopus  
She's busy that's for sure  
An octopus can do eight things at once  
But our mom can do more  
Dear Mother, we love you so!  
Dear Mother, all our love is true  
And so we wrote this song for you  
Dear Mother, We want you to know  
How much we love you so  
You know we love you so.

"That song was so beautiful. I loved it so much." Anneliese said as she started crying some more.

"Darling what's wrong?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It's Mother's Day and I just wish that my mom was here." Anneliese answered through her tears.

"What do you usually get for your mom on Mother's Day?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Every year before she died and I was able to talk and sing I sang her a song." Anneliese answered.

"What was the song called?" Miley asked.

"It was called "The Perfect Fan" by the Backstreet Boys." Anneliese answered.

"Can we hear it?" Harmony asked.

"Sure you can." Anneliese answered.

So Anneliese sang the song "The Perfect Fan" by the Backstreet Boys while looking at a picture of her mom on her laptop.

It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
A lot of prayers to get me through  
And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
You were always there for me  
Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed  
You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
God has been so good (ohh)  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could (ohhh)  
And I've had many years of grace  
And it flatters me when I see the smile on your face  
I wanna thank you for all you're laughter  
In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect daughter  
You showed me  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom yo always were  
The perfect fan  
You showed me how to love (you showed me how to love)  
You showed me how to care (showed me how to care)  
And you showed me that you would  
Always be there (always be there)  
I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine  
You showed me (you showed me)  
When I was young just how to grow  
You showed me  
Everything that I should know  
You showed me  
Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
'Cause mom you always were  
Mom you always were  
Mom you always were  
You know you always were  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
I love you mom!

"That was a beautiful song darling." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks Baby." Anneliese said.

Miley and Jackson decide to give their parents some privacy so they took their younger siblings upstairs.

"Finally we're alone. That's a relief I thought they will never leave." Anneliese said.

"Yeah so am I." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray are lying on the couch kissing very passionately.


	2. Anneliese And Arica Sing Together

Chapter 2

Anneliese And Arica Sing Together

A few days later Anneliese decided to sing some songs that her and her twin sister Arica sang a long time ago for their Mother and Lisa was apart of it to. Just then Lisa and Arica came up to Anneliese.

"Hey, sis." Lisa and Arica said at the same time.

"Hi, Lisa and Arica." Anneliese said.

"What are you thinking about?" Arica asked.

"Lisa knows what I am thinking about." Anneliese answerd.

"Yeah I do." Lisa replied.

"So will you please tell me?" Arica asked.

"Ok I will tell you." Anneliese answered.

"Cool." Arica said.

"I was thinking that we could sing those songs that we sang along time ago because Mom wanted us too." Anneliese said.

"That is so cool." Lisa said.

"I would love to sing those songs again." Arica said.

"Sing what songs, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh our mom had us sing three songs when we were little and I was thinking that we could sing them again." Anneliese answered.

"I would love to hear them." Robbie Ray replied.

"That is so cool." Anneliese said.

"So what are the three songs called?" Robbie Ray asked.

"They are "Free," "I Am A Girl Like You" and "Written In Your Heart." Lisa is going to sing with us in the song "Free" like she always has." Anneliese answered.

"Can I hear the songs darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sure thing babe." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles when he heard Anneliese call him babe. Now Anneliese and her sisters are singing the song "Free."

Schedule Man (Spoken): Oh! We're late, late, late!  
We have 20, maximum 22 minutes, for your royal fitting.  
And then it's move, move, move to your speech at the historical society!  
After that we have to rush, and I mean rush, to the horticultural society for tea.  
Ugh... Then there's your math lessons, your geography lessons, your science lessons...  
Anneliese: All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day just for me  
Nothing to do and for once nowhere I need to be  
With no lessons, lords, or lunches  
Or to-do list in the way  
No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay  
That would be the day  
Arica: All my life I've always wanted  
To have one day for myself  
Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf  
With no hems in need of pressing  
And no sleeves in disarray  
No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet  
And no debt to pay  
Arica (Spoken): Huh! Madame Carp!  
Lisa (Spoken): What do you think I'm running here, a cabaret?  
Arica (Spoken): I would have said a debtor's prison.  
Lisa (Spoken): Keep laughing, you'll be working for me for another 37 years.  
Arica (Spoken): But I already paid off more then half!  
Lisa (Spoken): But there's interest isn't there?  
Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much.  
Arica (Spoken): They did it to feed me!  
Lisa (Spoken): Their mistake.  
Arica: What would it be like to be  
Anneliese: What would it be like to be  
Arica: Free  
Anneliese: Free  
Free to try crazy things  
Arica: Free from endless IOU's  
Anneliese: Free to fly  
Arica: Free to sing  
Anneliese: And marry whom I choose  
Lisa (Spoken): I'm so sorry, my darling, but as you know it is vital that you marry King Dominic.  
It is the only way to take care of our people.  
Anneliese (Spoken): I know, it's my duty.  
Lisa (Spoken): Ah! And look another engagement gift!  
Anneliese: You would think that I'm so lucky  
That I have so many things  
I'm realizing that every present comes with strings  
Arica: Though I know I have so little  
My determination's strong  
People will gather around the world to hear my song  
Lisa: Can I come along?  
Anneliese: Now I fear I'll never be  
Arica: Soon I will forever be  
Both: Free  
I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away  
I could take flight but would it be right  
My conscience tells me stay  
Anneliese: I'll remain forever royal  
Arica: I'll repay my parent's debt  
Both: Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret  
Anneliese: But I'll never stop believing  
Arica: She can never stop my schemes  
Both: There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams  
In my dreams  
I'll be free.

"Of course Lisa always sings the parts that Arica and I don't sing which are Madame Carp, and two other parts. Now Arica and I are going to sing the song I Am A Girl Like You." Anneliese said.

Anneliese (Spoken): I'm savoring my first and last taste of freedom  
Before getting married next week to a total stranger...  
Arica (Spoken): At least you're not an indentured servant.  
Anneliese (Spoken): Indentured servant?  
Arica: If I'd like to have my breakfast hot  
Madame Carp will make me pay  
And I have to fetch the eggs myself  
And the barn's a mile away  
It's cold and wet and still I get  
An omlette on my plate  
But in my head I'm back in bed  
Snuggled up and sleeping late  
Anneliese (Spoken): Really?  
Arica (Spoken): Really, but it's alright. I mean, I'm used to it.  
And you?  
Anneliese (Spoken): Well...  
Arica (Spoken): Well?  
Anneliese: If I want some eggs I ring the bell  
And the maid comes running in  
And she serves them on a silver tray  
And she brings a cookie tin  
And while I eat, she rubs my feet  
And strolling minstrels play  
But I'd rather be in my library reading science books all day  
Arica: I'm just like you  
Anneliese: You are?  
Arica: You're just like me  
There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
Somewhere that's ours  
Somewhere that dreams come true  
Yes, I am a girl like you  
You'd never think that it was so  
But now I've met you and I know  
It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue  
That I am a girl like you  
Anneliese (Spoken): So! You're a singer?  
Arica (Spoken): No, I work at Madame Carp's penitentiary, uh, I mean Dress Emporium.  
Anneliese (Spoken): I love Madame Carp's Dresses!  
Arica (Spoken): I made the one you're wearing.  
Anneliese (Spoken): You made this? The design looks so complicated!  
Arica (Spoken): Oh, but it isn't really...  
Arica: First I choose a fabric from the rack  
And I pin the pattern down  
And I stitch it in the front and back  
And it turns into a gown  
Anneliese: I wear the gown, without my crown  
And dance around my room  
Both: And imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom  
Anneliese (Spoken): But I'd never let my Mother know.  
I wouldn't want to disappoint her.  
Arica (Spoken): I completely understand.  
Anneliese & (Arica): I'm just like you (I think that's true)  
You're just like me (Yes, I can see)  
Both: We take responsibility  
Anneliese & (Arica): We carry through (We carry through)  
Both: Do what we need to do  
Yes, I am a girl like you  
Arica & (Anneliese): I'm just like you (I'm just like you)  
You're just like me (You're just like me)  
Both: It's something anyone can see  
Arica & (Anneliese): A heart that beats (A heart that beats)  
Both: A voice that speaks the truth  
Yes, I am a girl like you!

"Now Arica and I are going to sing the song called Written In Your Heart." Anneliese said.

Arica: And you're always free to begin again  
And you're always free to believe  
When you find the place that your heart belongs  
You'll never leave  
Anneliese: You and I will always be  
Celebrating life together  
Both: I know I have found a friend forever more  
Anneliese: Love is like a melody  
One that I will always treasure  
Both: Courage is the key that opens every door  
Though you may not know  
Where your gifts may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dreams  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart  
Musical Bridge  
Anneliese, Arica and Lisa: Though you may not know  
Where your gifts may lead  
And it may not show at the start  
When you live your dream  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart.

"Those were great songs, girls." Robbie Ray said.

"Thank you Robbie Ray." Anneliese, Arica and Lisa said at the same time.

"All three of you are great singers." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks." Anneliese, Arica and Lisa said.

"Where did you get your singing voices from?" Robbie Ray asked.

"We got them from our mom." Anneliese answered.

"Really." Robbie Ray replied.

"Really, really." Anneliese said.

After that Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him and kisses her passionately.


	3. Ray Goes Missing

Chapter 3

Ray Goes Missing

Harmony and Robbie Ray were out shopping. They are just arriving home. Harmony opens the door and Ray darts out.

"Uh oh daddy...um...mommy's cat got out." Harmony said.

"Sweet Niblets! I don't want her to know anything about this you understand Harmony Dahlia Stewart." Robbie Ray replied.

"Yeah I do daddy." Harmony said.

Anneliese walks into the room. Robbie Ray gasps.

"What's your problem sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Um nothing darling right Harmony." Robbie Ray answered.

"Yeah what daddy said." Harmony said.

Anneliese looks at them and knows that they are hiding something from her. Robbie Ray lets out a long sigh. Anneliese walks over to him and looks at him. Robbie Ray whimpers.

"Oh man if she's finds out that Ray went missing when Harmony accidently let him out she's going to flip." Robbie Ray is thinking in his mind.

Anneliese walks over to the couch without saying a word to Robbie Ray or Harmony. They both exchange looks than walk over to her. Anneliese lies down on the couch and still doesn't say anything to her daughter or Robbie Ray. Lisa suddenly walks into the house and read her sister's mind. Anneliese sighs deeply. Robbie Ray goes to say something but Lisa shakes her head no. All of a sudden Arica comes through the door holding Ray in her arms.

"Hey sis look who I found." Arica said.

Anneliese looks over at her twin who is holding Ray than she gets up and goes over to her twin sister. Anneliese gives Arica a hug than Arica passes Ray to her.

"Thank you for finding him for me. I thought that he was gone forever." Anneliese said.

Anneliese walks to Harmony and gets eve level with her.

"I want you to promise that you will never ever let Ray get out again." Anneliese replied.

"Okay mommy I promise." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"Hello. Remember me your husband?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese smiles a little than goes over to Robbie Ray and kisses him than breaks the kiss and hits him.

"Ow. Anneliese. What was that for?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That's for not watching when Harmony came in." Anneliese answered.

"She's the one that let him out not me." Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah I know but you should've been watching her." Anneliese yelled.

"Ssh darling and calm down." Robbie Ray said.

"Don't you dare ssh me Robbie Ray Stewart!" Anneliese yelled.

"Well don't you raise your voice at me!" Robbie Ray screamed.

Harmony looks at her parents.

"Please stop fighting over what I did because I don't like it when you two fight." Harmony said as tears start to stream down her face.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him and kisses her passionately. Harmony smiles just as the twins and Coda come into the room. Coda starts gagging. Harmony glares at her younger brother.

"What's your problem sis?" Coda asked.

"You are Coda and stop doing that." Harmony answered.

"Well kissing is gross." Coda said.

Miley brusts out laughing.

"Yeah well you say that now but when you get older you won't be saying that." Miley replied.

"Sissy you are so wrong because I never want to kiss a girl." Coda said.

Robbie Ray and Anneliese break their kiss then brust out laughing at same time. Jackson looks at his parents than shakes his head.

"You both worry me." Jackson replied.

"Oh Jackson come on they love each other and I think it's cute the way the do things at the same time." Miley said.

"Yeah whatever you say Miles." Jackson replied.

Miley walks over to her parents and hugs them.

"You are truly a match made in heaven." Miley said.

"Thanks Miles and I agree with you on that one 100 percent." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese.

"I agree too darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than looks up into Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes. Robbie Ray smiles too than looks down into Anneliese's beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" Anneliese asked.

"Nothing darling, nothing at all." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese closes her eyes and reads Robbie Ray's mind.

"Ha that's not what I'm getting and please get your mind out of the gutter." Anneliese said.

Lisa walks over to her sister.

"Why did you say that sis?" Lisa asked in a whisper.

"He's thinking about you know what." Anneliese answered in a whisper.

Lisa looks at her brother-in-law.

"You really need to stop thinking that way." Lisa said.

"Well I'm a guy what did you expect." Robbie Ray replied.

"I'm with my sister on this one sweetheart and I'm not going through that again not after the last time because it took to much out of me." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray puts his arms around Anneliese.

"Alright you win I'll do my best not to think about it." Robbie Ray replied.

"Thanks sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than kisses her.

"I love you Anneliese Jenessa Stewart." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles.

"I love you too Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese replied.

They kiss passionately again.


	4. The Love and Passion We Once Had

Chapter 4

The Love and Passion We Once Had

Anneliese is out on the back patio when Robbie Ray come out and joins her.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"There's nothing wrong." Anneliese answered as she gets to her feet.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than stops her than pulls her into that strong embrace of his than kisses her. A few minutes later they break apart. Anneliese sighs than walks inside and gets ready to leave. Miley walks into the room.

"Where are you going mom?" Miley asked.

"I'm going to see your Aunt Lisa." Anneliese answered.

"Why mom?" Miley asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese gets her coat than leaves for Lisa's and Jon's beach house that they share together. A few minutes later she arrives and knocks on the door. Lisa opens the door.

"What are you doing here sis?" Lisa asked.

"I need to talk to someone and you're the first person that I thought of." Anneliese answered.

"Why not talk to my brother-in-law?" Lisa asked.

"I just don't feel like this is something I want to talk to him about especially lately." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean sis?" Lisa asked.

"I've been noticing lately that the love and passion that we had just isn't there anymore." Anneliese answered.

"What exactly do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"I mean when he held me in his arms I use to feel so safe but now I don't and when we kiss there's nothing." Anneliese answered.

"Wow this is serious." Lisa said.

Anneliese sits on Lisa's couch and starts crying. Lisa walks over and joins her sister.

"I don't want to lose him because I love him and he's the best thing that has ever happen to me." Anneliese replied through her tears.

"Do you have any idea as to why this happened?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I do and the reason that it's happening is because he won't give Michael Jackson a chance like I want him to." Anneliese answered.

"Oh that's going to be a tough thing to do." Lisa said.

"Not helping Lisa!" Anneliese screamed.

"Alright calm down sis and I'm sure that things will work out." Lisa said.

"There's one other thing that I forgot to say." Anneliese replied.

"What's that sis?" Lisa asked.

"He hasn't told me that he loves me in so long and I really miss him telling me that." Anneliese answered.

"Do you have any ideas as to how you are going to make things like they use to be?" Lisa asked.

"I'm going to sing "Don't Walk Away" to him." Anneliese answered.

"Wait that's a Michael Jackson song and that would probably get him angry if you sing that." Lisa said.

"Yeah I know but it really does suit our love right now because I don't want him to walk away from me." Anneliese replied.

Lisa hugs Anneliese.

"You should be getting back before everyone starts worrying about you." Lisa replied.

"Couldn't I stay here?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah you could but your kids would miss you." Lisa answered.

Anneliese sighs.

"I guess they would especially the twins." Anneliese said.

"Well than you know what you need to do." Lisa replied.

Anneliese hugs Lisa.

"Thanks sis you've been a big help." Anneliese said.

Anneliese walks home than gets her laptop from hers and Robbie Ray's bedroom than sits down on the couch in the living room. Anneliese starts writing on her online diary.

"Dear Diary, I just hope that this idea of mine works because I can't and I will not lose him. I love him so much than he'll ever know. He's the best thing that has ever happen to me and he's my soul mate for life. Oh please let it work." Anneliese wrote in her online diary.

Robbie Ray walks into the room than when he sees Anneliese he leaves again. Lilly and Miley are in the kitchen. Miley lets out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I'll tell you but not right now Lilly." Miley answered.

They walk out to the back patio.

"Will you tell me now?" Lilly asked.

"I've been noticing that lately my dad and my step-mom aren't as close as they use to be which makes me really worried that they are going to end up splitting up because I don't want that to happen." Miley answered.

Lilly hugs Miley. Miley starts crying a little.

"They just can't break up because I don't want my dad to be like he was before he met my step-mom." Miley said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Before my step-mom came to Malibu my father was already to give up on love but she changed all that." Miley answered.

"Oh I get it if they break up than he might give up on love altogether." Lilly said.

"Yeah that's it but I don't want that to happen again because I don't like seeing him like that." Miley said.

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

"It breaks my heart when he's like that and I don't want to see him go through it again." Miley answered.

Anneliese is secretly listening from the patio door.

"I'm so with you on that one Miles and if that's going to happen then I can help it." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Anneliese goes inside than notices Robbie Ray sitting on the couch looking into space and she walks over to him.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now just leave me alone." Robbie Ray answered.

"What's wrong with you lately?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't want to talk about it alright!" Robbie Ray yelled as he gets to his feet than leaves the house.

Anneliese sits on the couch than brings her knees up to her chin and starts crying. Miley comes inside with Lilly than sits next to her step-mom.

"Why are you crying mom?" Miley answered.

"I asked your father if he was okay than he got mad at me and left the house." Anneliese answered.

After he left Anneliese sang a song called "Myself Without You."

When you walked out that door  
I was so sure my world had ended  
So sure I'd never get over you  
On that first night alone  
I cried so many tears it scared me  
So many dreams that I had to let go  
But now I know  
That the world still turns and the sun still burns  
And that's what I've learned without you  
And the days roll on and my heart gets stronger too  
Don't think I didn't love you  
Just because I made it through  
But I learned to love myself  
Without you  
I take myself to dinner  
And I go to the movies solo  
That's something I never did before  
You may not understand this  
But I don't wait on invitations  
I'm not afraid of the great unknown  
Of being alone cause the  
The world still turns and the sun still burns  
And that's what I've learned without you  
And the days roll on and my heart gets stronger too  
Don't think I didn't love you  
Just because I made it through  
But I learned to love myself  
Without you  
I can even see myself  
Falling in love with somebody else  
Ready to take that chance again  
Cause I know now  
What I didn't know then  
That the world still turns and the sun still burns  
And that's what I've learned without you  
And the days roll on and my heart gets stronger too  
Don't think I didn't love you  
Just because I made it through  
But I learned to love myself  
Without you.

Miley hugs her step-mom. The hours go by but Robbie Ray doesn't come back.

"Where is he? What if something happen to him? Why does he always to this?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm sure he's fine mom." Miley answered.

Jackson comes in from work.

"Have you seen your father Jackson?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah he's down at the beach watching the waves." Jackson answered.

"That's a relief because I thought something happened to him." Anneliese said.

All of a sudden Robbie Ray comes in.

"You have to stop worrying so much Anneliese because I'm a big boy so I can look after myself!" Robbie Ray screamed.

Anneliese gets to the feet than goes over to Robbie Ray.

"It's my job to worry about you because remember I'm your wife and your soul mate!" Anneliese yelled.

"I know that stop rubbing it in!" Robbie Ray screamed.

"Both of you stop it and I can't bare to see the two of you fighting like this." Miley said.

"Well maybe it would better if your step-mom and I got a divorce." Robbie Ray replied.

"No dad I don't want that either because you two are meant to be together so please promise you won't do that." Miley said through her tears that are now falling from her eyes.

Robbie Ray takes Miley out to the back patio.

"I don't want it to happen either but I don't want know how to get that love and passion between us back again." Robbie Ray replied.

"Do you still love my step-mom?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I do and no matter what that will never change." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese is listening in.

"Wow he still loves me and I really hope that it works now so that I can have him to myself again." Anneliese thinks to herself as she goes back inside.

Miley and Robbie Ray walk back inside. Robbie Ray walks over to Anneliese.

"I'm really sorry for getting angry like I did." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles a little.

"It's okay sweetheart and I forgive you." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"Wow I love that gorgeous smile of his so much." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Robbie Ray walks to upstairs. Anneliese sighs than sits down on the chair next to the couch and tears start to stream down her face. Miley walks to her step-mom and gives her a hug. A few minutes later Robbie Ray appears and sits on the couch without saying a word to anyone. Miley walks over to her father.

"What is wrong with you?" Miley asked.

"I don't understand bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"One minute you'll nice to my step-mom than the next you ignore her." Miley said.

"Dang Flabit Miles I don't want to talk about it so just drop it and leave me along!" Robbie Ray yelled.

Anneliese busts out crying even more. Robbie Ray rolls his eyes than walks out the kitchen. Miley follows her dad.

"Do you remember that I have a concert tomorrow night?" Miley asked.

"Yes I remember Miles." Robbie Ray answered.

"Are you coming dad?" Miley asked.

"Yeah of course I am." Robbie Ray answered.

Harmony comes into the room and notices her mother crying.

"What's wrong mom?" Harmony asked.

"It's nothing Harmony." Anneliese answered through her tears.

"Are you sure mom?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah I'm sure sweetie." Anneliese answered.

Harmony walks over and hugs her mother. Anneliese goes up to hers and Robbie Ray's bedroom than falls asleep. Robbie Ray decides to watch TV than falls asleep on the couch. The next day Anneliese, Miley and Robbie Ray get ready and go to where the Hannah Montana concert is going to be. Now they are backstage. Miley is in her dressing room getting dress for the concert. Robbie Ray as Mr. Montana comes up behind Anneliese as Mrs. Montana and wraps his arms around him.

"Watch out for the wings!" Mrs. Montana yelled.

"Sorry about that and you don't have to yell at me." Mr. Montana said.

"Well next time just be careful of my wings because these are special wings." Mrs. Montana said.

"They aren't special at all." Mr. Montana said.

Mrs. Montana scoffs than walks off just as Miley as Hannah comes out of her dressing room.

"What's wrong mom?" Hannah asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now Hannah." Mrs. Montana answered.

Lisa sees everything that is happening between Mr. and Mrs. Montana so she takes out her cell phone and calls Michael Jackson. After she phoned him Hannah walked out on stage with Mr. and Mrs. Montana.

"Hannah what are we doing out here?" Mr. Montana asked.

"Well I want you and mom to stop fighting with each other and go back to the way that it use to be." Hannah answered.

"Hannah dear that is not going to happen at all." Mrs. Montana replied.

"Are you sure, mom?" Hannah asked.

"Yes I am so sure but I have way that might bring us back together." Mrs. Montana answered.

"How are you going to do that?" Mr. Montana asked sarcasticly.

"By singing a song called "Don't Walk Away" by Michael Jackson." Mrs. Montana answered.

After she said that Mr. Montana started walking off and she started singing "Don't Walk Away."

Walk away, walk away  
Don't walk away  
See I just can't find the right thing to say  
I tried but all my pain gets in the way  
Tell me what I have to do so you'll stay  
Should I get down on my knees and pray  
And how can I stop losing you  
How can I begin to say  
When there's nothing left to do but walk away (yeah)  
I close my eyes  
Just to try and see you smile one more time  
But it's been so long now all I do is cry  
Can't we find some love to take this away  
'Cause the pain gets stronger every day  
How can I begin again  
How am I to understand  
When there's nothing left to do but walk away (yeah)  
See now why  
All my dreams been broken  
I don't know where we're going  
Everything we said and all we done now  
Don't let go, I don't wanna walk away  
And why  
All my dreams are broken  
I don't know where we're going  
Everything begins to set us free  
Can't you see, I don't wanna walk away  
If you go, I won't forget you babe  
Can't you see that you will always be  
Even though I had to let you go  
There's nothing left to do  
Don't walk away  
If you go, I won't forget you babe  
Can't you see that you will always be  
Even though I had to let you go  
There's nothing left to do  
Don't walk away  
If you go, I won't forget you babe  
Can't you see that you will always be  
Even though I had to let you go  
There's nothing left to do  
Don't walk away.

After that Mr. Montana walked backstage and Mrs. Montana fell to her knees and started crying. Just then Michael Jackson walked up to Mr. Montana.

"There you are Mr. Montana." Michael said.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Montana asked.

"Lisa called me and told me to come here." Michael answered.

"Well I am not in the mood to talk to you right now." Mr. Montana said.

"I was wondering how is the love between you and your wife?" Michael asked.

"To tell you the truth it is fading away fast." Mr. Montana answered.

"Do you know how to get the love back?" Michael asked.

"No I don't know how." Mr. Montana answered.

"Well I do." Michael replied.

"Please tell me how I can get the love back between Mrs. Montana and I?" Mr. Montana asked.

"Well all you have to do is just give me a chance and then the love will come back." Michael answered.

"There is no way that I am going to give you a chance at all." Mr. Montana repiled.

"Well if you don't give me a chance the love and passion that you and your wife had will be gone forever." Michael said.

"No I don't want that to happen." Mr. Montana said.

"Well it's true." Michael said.

"Well if I don't want to lose my girl than I guess that I will give you a chance." Mr. Montana said.

"Are you really going to give me a chance?" Michael asked.

"Yes I am and plus I would really like to get to know you a little better." Mr. Montana answered.

"That's great." Michael said.

"By the way do you forgive me for what happened the first time that I met you?" Mr. Montana asked.

"Yes I forgive you. Plus what you and Mrs. Montana have is something that I could never take away from the two of you." Michael answered.

After that Michael and Mr. Montana hugged each other. Then Mr. Montana walked back on to the stage and saw Mrs. Montana on her knees crying. Hannah saw her dad coming and told her mom to look up.

"Mom look who is coming." Hannah said.

Mrs. Montana looked up and saw Mr. Montana walking towards her and she stood up. Just then Mr. Montana reached Mrs. Montana and before she could say anything he kissed her and when they kissed her foot popped and Hannah noticed and a smile grew on her face. A few minutes later they broke the kiss and gave each other a passion hug.

"What changed your mind Sweetheart?" Mrs. Montana asked.

"Oh well Michael Jackson and I were talking and he told me that I should give him a chance and so I decided that I am going to give him a chance." Mr. Montana answered.

"That's great." Mrs. Montana said.

"So does this mean that it's back?" Hannah asked.

"Yes it's back for good Hannah." Mr. and Mrs. Montana said at the same time.

Now Mr. and Mrs. Montana are backstage kissing very passionately and they don't stop until the concert is over. Hannah is on stage singing a song. The song that she is singing is called "Bigger Than Us."

I see your face, I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs something to believe in  
Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside  
And see all the colors of a rainbow  
I know  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us  
I want to see beyond my own little world  
Grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy  
See the world with clarity  
Oooo, oooo we have such a long way to go  
But I know, we're getting closer every day  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something  
Bigger than just us  
We all want to be a part  
Of the greater picture  
That's hanging in our hearts  
Yeah it's bigger than us  
It fills the universe  
Lights the skies above  
And rescues all our hearts with love (L.O.V.E. love)  
With love...(L.O.V.E. love)  
That's what's bigger than us (bigger than us come on!)  
It's love it's love that's bigger than us  
It's love it's love that's bigger than us  
It's love it's love it's love it's love it's love it's love  
We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe something  
Bigger than just us.

"Thank you I love you all." Hannah said to her fans.

A few hours later the concert was over and everyone was back at home and Anneliese and Robbie Ray went straight up to their room. The next day Anneliese and Robbie Ray are sitting on the couch talking.

"Sweetheart remember yesterday at the concert when I told you that my wings were special wings?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I remember that." Robbie Ray answered.

"Well the reason why they are speical is because my mom gave them to me before she died." Anneliese said.

"That was so sweet of her to give those wings to you." Robbie Ray said.

"Thanks baby." Anneliese said.

"You're welcome." Robbie Ray said.

After that they started kissing passionately for a few hours.


	5. 1st Birthday For The Twins

Chapter 5

1st Birthday For The Twins

Anneliese is trying to figure out what to buy the twins for their first birthday she has no idea and it's stressing her out. Robbie Ray can sense how stress out she is to a point where it's wearing her out and he knows that if he doesn't do something about it than she's going to end up with serve faint spells because of all the stress. Robbie Ray is coming back from his morning jog than he suddenly senses Anneliese's stress level getting more higher so he starts running back to the house as fast as he can. As he nears the house it only gets stronger. Robbie Ray comes inside to find Annelise on the couch and he can see the tension in her especially in her shoulders. Robbie Ray walks up behind Anneliese than starts to massage her shoulders to relieve some of her stress. Anneliese smiles than looks up at him.

"That feel so much better and you are the best massager in the world." Anneliese said.

"Thanks darling." Robbie Ray replied.

"Who taught you how to massage so good?" Anneliese asked.

"My father's brother Todd taught me how." Robbie Ray answered.

"You never told me that you had an uncle Todd." Anneliese said.

"I know that darling and I'm sorry bout that but I haven't seen him in so long." Robbie Ray replied.

"That's okay sweetheart and I hope that I can meet him someday." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than stops massaging Anneliese's shoulders and sits down next to her.

"What are you so stressed out of darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm not sure what to buy the twins for their first birthday." Anneliese answered.

"I could come with you to help you darling." Robbie Ray said.

"That would be great if you would sweetheart." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles than kisses Anneliese.

"Do you want to have a party for them?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah that would be a great idea." Anneliese answered.

"We could work on it together and I'll take of care of making the cake. Trust me my cakes are delicious darling." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles than kisses Robbie Ray. The next day Robbie Ray and Anneliese are the mall trying to figure out the perfect birthday present for their twins. They get the twins matching MUSICAL Waggie Bears. The one for Micheal is blue and the one for Janet is pink. They also get them 1st Birthday Personalized Plate that says their names on them. A few days pass and now it's the twin's birthday. Annelisee gets up first than shakes Robbie Ray awake. Robbie Ray open his eyes than looks at his wife.

"Do you know today is sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah of course I do it is Michael's and Janet's first birthday." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray goes downstairs to find Miley in the kitchen having breakfast.

"Mornin' dad." Miley said.

"Good Morning bud." Robbie Ray replied.

Robbie Ray sighs.

"Could you do me and your mother a huge favor?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah sure depends on what it is." Miley answered.

"Could you take of your twin siblings for a few hours this afternoon?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Of course I can dad." Miley answered.

"The reason that I asked that is because your step-mom and I have decided to throw them a surprise party because today they are year old." Robbie Ray said.

"Wow it's hard to believe that they are 1 already." Miley replied.

The hour pass. Miley takes Michael and Janet to the park. Anneliese gets all the decoartions up and Robbie Ray makes the cake. Miley comes home with the twins. Janet looks around.

"Oh pretty." Janet said.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray smile at the same time. Anneliese walks over to the twins.

"Happy birthday my cute little twins." Anneliese said.

"Presents." Michael wined.

"I know that you want to open presents but have to wait until your brother Jackson gets back from work." Robbie Ray said.

"No I want presents now." Michael fussed.

"Well I'm sorry but you can't." Robbie Ray said.

"Daddy you mean." Janet said.

All of a sudden Jackson comes in from work.

"Open presents now." Michael and Janet said together.

Janet and Michael open their presents than walk out the kitchen for cake. Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"Do you want sing "happy birthday" to them as duet sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"That's a great idea darling." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese and Robbie Ray: Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday dear twins we sing to you  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday to you.

Michael and Janet smile.

"That was beautiful." Miley said.  
Robbie Ray smlies than pulls Anneliese close and kisses her. Anneliese goes out of earshot and phones Michael Jackson.

"Hi Michael Jackson here." Michael said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Michael it's Anneliese." Anneliese said.

"Hi Anneliese. Why are you calling me?" Michael asked.

"Today is my twin's 1st birthday and I was wondering if you and your sister Janet could come here and wish them a happy birthday. Plus I want them to meet the two you they are named after." Anneliese answered.

"I would love to. I am also sure that Janet would love to too." Michael said.

"Cool. Thanks Michael." Anneliese said.

After that Michael and Anneliese hang up on each other. Then Anneliese walks back inside.

"What were you doing out there, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"You'll see honey, you'll see." Anneliese answered.

A few hours later the doorbell rang.

"Michael, Janet I have a special birthday surprise for the two of you and it has just arrive." Anneliese said to her twins.

Anneliese opens the door and Michael and Janet Jackson walk in.

"Hi, Anneliese." Michael said as he gave her a hug.

"Hi, Michael." Anneliese said as she gave him a hug.

"Anneliese this is my sister Janet." Michael said.

"Hi, Janet it is nice to finally meet you." Anneliese said.

"Hi, Anneliese it is nice to finally meet you too. Michael couldn't stop talking about you." Janet said.

"Michael, Janet I would like the two of you to meet my twins. This is Michael Joseph Stewart and his twin sister Janet Damita Jo Stewart." Anneliese said.

"Nice to meet the two of you." Michael and Janet Jackson said at the same time.

"Michael, Janet these two are who you are named after." Anneliese said to the twins.

"You named your twins after us, Anneliese?" Michael asked.

"Yes I did Michael." Anneliese answered.

"Who is older?" Janet asked.

"Michael is 3 minutes older than Janet is." Anneliese answered.

"Michael why don't you sing the twins a "Happy Birthday" song?" Janet asked.

"I would love to. I know just the song to sing." Michael answered.

So Michael Jackson sang a "Happy Birthday" song to the twins.

"Michael, Janet this song is my birthday present to you." Michael said to the twins.

Twins it's your birthday  
God bless you this day  
To give me the gift to the little twins  
And your parents are proud of you today  
Twins it's your birthday  
Happy birthday twins  
Twins it's your birthday  
Happy birthday twins  
I wish you love and goodwill  
I wish you please and joy  
I wish you better than your heart desire  
On your first brand new toy  
Twins it's your birthday  
Happy birthday twins  
Twins it's your birthday  
Happy birthday twins  
Yeah!

"That was a great song, Michael." Anneliese said.

"Thanks, Anneliese." Michael said.

"That was a great song. And I have to admit that you are a good singer, Michael" Robbie Ray said to Michael Jackson.

"Thanks Robbie Ray." Michael said.

"You're welcome, Michael." Anneliese and Robbie Ray said at the same time.

A few mintues later Michael and Janet Jackson left and the twins were getting tired.

"Miley could you put the twins to bed for me please?" Anneliese asked.

"Sure thing mom." Miley answered.

"I'll help." Jackson said.

Miley picked up Janet and Jackson picked up Michael and took them upstairs.

"Finally." Robbie Ray said as he sat down on the couch.

"Why did you say that?" Anneliese asked as she joined her husband on the couch.

"Oh well that is simple darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"What do you mean?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray leans over and kisses Anneliese and they are lying down on the couch still kissing each other very passionately. They stay like that for awhile then they fall asleep on the couch.


	6. Harmony's First Day of School

Chapter 6

Harmony's First Day of School

It is a few days before the first day of school. Miley is going into the 10th grade, Jackson is going into the 12th grade and Harmony is starting Kindergarten. Miley and Jackson are excited about starting a new year at school but Harmony is not happy about her first day.

"So Harmony are you excited about starting Kindergarten in a few days?" Anneliese asked.

"No I don't want to go." Harmony answered.

"Why don't you want to go, sweetie?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't want to leave you and daddy." Harmony answered.

"I know you don't but every kid has to go to school someday." Anneliese replied.

"Well I am not going and you are not gong to make me go." Harmony said.

"But Harmony you have to go." Anneliese said.

Just then Robbie Ray came back from his jog.

"Daddy, don't make me go." Harmony said.

"Ok you don't have to go." Robbie Ray said.

"Robbie Ray Stewart, how could you say that!?" Anneliese asked in a yell.

"What are you talking about, darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I am talking about Harmony's first day of Kindergarten in a few days." Anneliese answered.

"Daddy I don't want to go to school and Mommy is making me go." Harmony said.

"Well, Princess I have to agree with your Mother on this one." Robbie Ray said.

"But Daddy..." Harmony started to say.

"No buts young lady you are going to school." Robbie Ray said.

After that Harmony runs upstairs to her room crying.

"Wow sweetheart you were amazing. I am so proud of you." Anneliese said to Robbie Ray.

"Thanks darling." Robbie Ray said as he pulled his wife close and kisses her passionately.

"So who is going to take Harmony to school?" Anneliese asked.

"I think it would be best if I took her because then that way I can stay there until Harmony says that it's ok for me to leave." Robbie Ray answered.

"Don't you think one of you should go see if she's okay?" Miley asked.

Anneliese looks at her husband.

"I think you should go since you are the one that made her cry." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray sighs than walks upstairs to Harmony's room and knocks on the door. Harmony opens the door than goes back inside. Robbie Ray walks into his daughter's room than sits on her bed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you princess." Robbie Ray said.

Harmony sighs.

"It's okay daddy and I've been doing a lot of thinking up here about school." Harmony replied.

"Oh is that so?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah it is." Harmony answered.

"I just want to let you know that I'm going with you to school and I will only leave when you tell me I can." Robbie Ray said.

Harmony smiled and hugged her dad. The next few days fly by so fast and now it's the first day of school. Jackson and Miley leave for school. Harmony let's out a long sigh.

"Okay I'm ready daddy." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray smiles than takes Harmony's hand to Chapman Elementary School. They walk to Ms. Markey. Ms. Markey sees them than opens the door.

"Ah you must Harmony Stewart." Ms. Markey said.

"Yeah that's me and this is my dad Robbie Ray Stewart." Harmony replied.

Ms. Markey smiles.

"Welcome to my kindergarten class." Ms. Markey said.

They walk inside. Harmony looks at around at all the kids.

"Wow Sweet Niblets!." Harmony replied.

Robbie Ray laughs.

"Where did she get that from?" Ms. Markey asked.

"She got it from me." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh I see." Ms. Markey.

Harmony drags her father over to the building blocks.

"Want to build something with me dad?" Harmony asked.

"I think I'll pass because I'm a little too old for that." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden Robbie Ray's cellphone rings. Harmony looks at the caller display.

"Oh you're going to be in for it now." Harmony said.

Harmony takes her dad's cellphone and hits talk.

"Hi mommy." Harmony replied.

"How's your first day going so far sweetie?" Anneliese asked.

"It's going okay mom except that daddy won't help me build something with the blocks." Harmony answered.

"Could I speak to him?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah sure." Harmony answered.

Harmony passes the phone to her father.

"Hi darling." Robbie Ray said.

"Don't you hi darling me." Anneliese snapped.

"What did I do?" Robbie Ray asked.

Harmony giggles.

"I want you to do whatever Harmony wants to do got it." Anneliese answered.

"Okay darling anything to keep you happy." Robbie Ray said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Anneliese replied.

"I'll see you later and I love you darling." Robbie Ray said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Anneliese replied.

They hang up on each other. Harmony sits on the floor and starts building something with the blocks. Robbie Ray sits down beside her and starts to help her. A little boy walks over to them.

"Can I help?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah sure of course." Harmony answered.

"What's your name young man?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My name is Hartman." The little boy answered.

Hartman helps Harmony and Robbie Ray make a castle.

"We did a good job." Harmony said.

"Yeah I guess we did and it was actually fun." Robbie Ray replied.

"It's snack time everyone." Ms. Markey said.

Harmony and Hartman walk over to a table than sit down. Robbie Ray joins them and Harmony looks at him.

"I was wondering if you would like to sing a song to the class after snack time?" Ms. Markey asked.

"I would love to." Robbie Ray answered.

"Yay! Dad is going to sing a song." Harmony said.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Ms. Markey asked.

"I am going to sing the song "Now I Know My ABCs" with the help of my daughter." Robbie Ray answered.

"Ok class gather around in the middle of the carpet because Mr. Stewart is going to sing you a song." Ms. Markey said.

"That's right. I am going to sing a song called "Now I Know My ABCs" with the help of my daughter Harmony." Robbie Ray said.

Now Robbie Ray and Harmony are singing "Now I Know My ABCs."

Robbie Ray (spoken): I bet you can sing your ABCs  
Harmony: A,B,C,D,E,F,G  
H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P  
Q,R,S,T,U,V  
W,X,Y and Z  
Now I know my A,B,Cs  
Tell me what you think of me  
Robbie Ray: I think you're very special  
A special friend to me  
So let's all learn our letters  
By singing A to Z  
Harmony: A,B,C,D,E,F,G  
H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P  
Q,R,S,T,U,V  
W,X,Y and Z  
Now I know my A,B,Cs  
Tell me what you think of me  
Robbie Ray: I think you're very special  
The reason's clear to me  
We're learning all our letters  
So one day we can read  
Harmony: A,B,C,D,E,F,G  
H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P  
Q,R,S,T,U,V  
W,X,Y and Z  
Now I know my A,B,Cs  
Tell me what you think of me  
Robbie Ray: To read is very special  
Books can be so grand  
As we learn our letters  
We'll start to understand  
Harmony: A,B,C,D,E,F,G  
H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P  
Q,R,S,T,U,V  
W,X,Y and Z  
Now I know my A,B,Cs  
Tell me what you think of me  
Tell me what you think of me.  
Robbie Ray (spoken): I think you're very special.

"Ah dad you can go home and be with mommy because I know that you're missing her." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray smiles than hugs Harmony.

"I'll see later on today and have fun princess." Robbie Ray replied.

Harmony smiles than Robbie Ray leaves and goes home. Robbie Ray walks inside to find Anneliese nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go this time?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese sneaks up behind Robbie Ray and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray turns around than pulls Anneliese close and kisses her.

"I missed you so much." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles.

"How did it go?" Anneliese asked.

"It was very good." Robbie Ray answered.

"What did you two make out of blocks?" Anneliese asked.

"We made a castle with some help from a boy named Hartman." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray sits on the couch and Anneliese joins him.

"Do you hear that?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't hear anything." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's just it sweetheart there's just peace and quiet for a change." Anneliese said.

All of a sudden Michael and Janet start arguring.

"So much for our peace and quiet." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese walks upstairs to the twins room to find them fighting over a plush toy.

"It's mine!" Janet yelled.

"No it's mine!" Michael screamed.

"No mine!" Janet yelled.

"It's mine so there!" Michael screamed.

Anneliese takes the plush toy away from them.

"Mommy." Michael and Janet said together.

"Do you want it back?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah we do." Michael and Janet answered together.

"Well than you have to stop fighting over it." Anneliese answered.

"Okay mommy." Michael and Janet said together.

Anneliese hands Janet the plush toy than she leaves the room and goes back downstairs. Robbie Ray isn't there. Anneliese follows the sound of her husband's voice out the back patio to find him sitting on the bench and she joins him.

"You miss Harmony don't you?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yeah I do very much." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray really tight.

Meanwhile back at Chapman Elementary School

Harmony is coloring a picture for her father and Hartman comes over.

"Who's that picture for?" Hartman asked.

"It's for my dad." Harmony answered.

"You're really close with your dad aren't you?" Hartman asked.

Harmony nods her head.

"Yeah I am because I'm a true daddy's girl." Harmony answered.

Hartman smiles.

"Wow he has a cute smile." Harmony thinks to herself.

Ms. Markey walks over to them.

"Are you two having fun together?" Ms. Markey asked.

"Yeah we are." Harmony and Hartman answered together.

The day goes by and now it's time to go home. Hartman and Harmony are waiting for their parents to come get them. A gray car pulls up and Harmony smiles. Robbie Ray gets out the car.

"Hey princess." Robbie Ray said.

Harmony smiles and hugs her dad. Robbie Ray smiles too. Hartman leans over close to Harmony.

"See you tomorrow Harmony and I'm so glad that you came today." Hartman whispered in Harmony's ear.

Harmony blushes a little and they get into the car than drive home. Harmony and Robbie Ray walk inside. Anneliese walks over and hugs Robbie Ray than kisses him.

"Wow looks someone missed you dad." Harmony said.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"I would like a moment alone with our daughter." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese nods her head and goes to the back patio. Robbie Ray sits on the couch and Harmony joins him. Harmony looks at father.

"Okay we're alone daddy." Harmony replied.

"What did Hartman whisper to you before we left school?" Robbie Ray asked.

"He told me that he'd see me tomorrow and he was glad I came today." Harmony answered.

"Why did you blush when he said that princess?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't know it just happen." Harmony answered.

"Do you like him?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah he's so cool and he has really cute smile." Harmony answered.

"It looks like you're growing up on your mother and me little faster than we liked." Robbie Ray said.

"What do you mean daddy?" Harmony asked.

"From the sounds of what you just told me you have a little crush on Hartman." Robbie Ray answered.

"No way, I'm too young for love." Harmony said.

Anneliese has been listening than she comes inside.

"That's true Harmony because you're never too long for love right sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"Yeah your mother is right princess because believe it or not I had a crush on girl at my kindergarten when I was younger." Robbie Ray said.

"You did?" Anneliese asked.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yes I did darling but that's all in past plus she could never compare to the person that I love more than anything else in the whole entire universe." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who might that person be?" Anneliese asked.

"He's means you mom right daddy." Harmony answered.

"You're right as usual princess." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smile than kisses Robbie Ray. Harmony smiles just as Miley and Jackson come through the door. Miley sits down in the armchair and lets out a long sigh.

"What's the matter sissy?" Harmony asked.

"I wish that I could have stayed home today." Miley answered.

"Why is that bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"They split, Lilly, me and Oliver up." Miley answered.

"What do you mean bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't have any class with them and we have different lunches so I can't see them at all." Miley answered.

Lilly and Oliver come through the door than hug Miley.

"Oliver and I have been talking." Lilly said.

"Did you come with anything?" Miley asked.

"Yeah we did." Oliver answered.

"What it is?" Miley asked.

Oliver smiles.

"We are going to talk to the principal than see about getting the same lunch hour as you and having a couple of class together." Lilly answered.

Miley smiles than hugs Oliver and Lilly.

"You two are the greatest." Miley said.

Oliver and Lilly leave. Miley goes upstairs to work on the little bit of homework that the teacher gave to her. Robbie Ray smiles than pulls Anneliese into his embrace and kisses her passionately.


	7. Coda Is Not Happy Being The Middle Child

Chapter 7

Coda Is Not Happy Being The Middle Child

Anneliese comes downstairs than notices her son Coda sitting on the couch looking all sad. Anneliese walks over to the couch and sits next to him.

"What's the matter Coda?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't want to talk about it mom so just leave me alone." Coda answered as he gets to his feet than goes out to the back patio.

Anneliese gets a really confused look on her face. Robbie Ray comes back from his morning jog and notices the confused look on his wife's face. Robbie Ray walks over and sits next to his wife.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Coda got all mad when I asked him what was wrong." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray puts his arm around Anneliese.

"Oh I'm sure that he will tell you when he's ready." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks up into Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes.

Meanwhile out on the back patio Coda is in tears

Harmony hears Coda crying than comes out to the back patio and sits next to her brother.

"What's the matter little brother?" Harmony asked.

"I just feel like I'm not wanted anymore." Coda answered.

"Why would you say that?" Harmony asked.

"I said it because since the twins were born and you started school I just feel left out." Coda answered.

Anneliese is listening from the patio door.

"Awe poor Coda. We've been paying so much attention to the twins and Harmony. Oh boy now I feel well bad about all this." Anneliese thinks to herself.

Anneliese walks back inside the house just as Robbie Ray comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her. Harmony comes inside for a few minutes to get some tissues than goes back outside.

"Would you mind if I sang you a song Coda?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah okay if you want to." Coda answered.

The sun'll come out tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow  
There'll be sun!  
Just thinkin' about tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow  
'Til there's none!  
When I'm stuck with a day that's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin and grin,  
And say,  
Oh!  
The sun'll come out tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on 'til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow!  
Tomorrow!  
I love ya tomorrow!  
You're always…a day…a way!

Anneliese and Robbie Ray hear Harmony singing.

"Wow she's got a beautiful singing voice." Robbie Ray thinks in his mine.

Anneliese grins a little.

"I always knew that she would end up having a beautiful singing voice just like someone else around here we know." Anneliese said.

"Do you mean you darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese nods her head.

"Yeah I mean me." Anneliese answered sarcastically.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"She's so cute when she's been all sarcastic." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

"Oh this from someone who a little while ago didn't like my sarcastic side." Anneliese said.

"I guess it just had to grow on me that's all and it makes you just as more special." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese hugs Robbie Ray really tight. Coda and Harmony walk inside.

"Did that song help you feel better?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah a little sis." Coda answered.

"That's good to hear and there's no need to feel the way that you are feeling because everyone in this house loves you very much." Harmony said.

Anneliese walks over to Coda and gets eye level with him.

"Your sister is right because you are my very special boy and don't ever forget that." Anneliese replied.

Coda gives his mother a great big hug.

"I love you mom." Coda said.

Anneliese smiles.

"I love you too Coda." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray rolls his gorgeous green eyes.

"Uh oh I think daddy's feeling left out now mom." Harmony said as she gives her father a hug.

Anneliese gets to her feet than goes over to Robbie Ray and kisses him.

"There's no need for you to feel left out either sweetheart because you know that I love you more than life itself." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray smiles than kisses Anneliese.

"I know that darling and I was just kidding around with you." Robbie Ray replied.

A few hours later they all go to bed. The next morning Robbie Ray gets up than goes for his morning jog. Anneliese gets up awhile later than goes downstairs to get something to eat. Miley comes into the kitchen and grabs a waffle.

"Is that all you are having Miles?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah it is because I'm meeting Lilly and Oliver at the beach." Miley answered.

Miley takes the waffle and leaves the house eating it. Anneliese sighs deeply than suddenly she starts to get really weak.

Meanwhile on the boardwalk Robbie Ray is jogging

Robbie Ray suddenly senses that something is wrong with Anneliese.

"Oh Anneliese. Don't worry darling I'm coming." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray starts running as fast as he can back to the house. Anneliese is starting to feel like she's going to faint and suddenly she does but Robbie Ray runs in that very moment than catches her in his arms.

"Oh please be okay my beautiful blue eyed angel." Robbie Ray said.

Robbie Ray carries Anneliese up to their room than lays her on the bed. Anneliese moans a little. Robbie Ray runs into the bathroom than comes back a few minutes later with a damp face cloth and puts it on Anneliese's forehead. Anneliese moans again than suddenly opens her eyes. Robbie Ray lets out a sigh of relief.

"What happen? How did I get up here?" Anneliese asked.

"You fainted darling and I carried you up here." Robbie Ray answered.

"Thanks so much sweetheart." Anneliese said.

"It was nothing really plus I love carrying you in my arms because it feels so right." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese kisses Robbie Ray on the cheek.

"You're so sweet." Anneliese said.

"What made you get weak in the first place?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm not sure because one minute I was fine than next I started feeling really weak." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray goes down to the kitchen and comes back a few minutes later with a glass of ice cold water for Anneliese.

"Here darling drink this." Robbie Ray replied.

"Why do you want me to drink a glass of water?" Anneliese asked.

"I have a feeling that the reason you fainted was because you haven't had anything to drink for awhile." Robbie Ray answered.

"When did you become a doctor sweetheart?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm not a doctor darling." Robbie Ray answered.

"How can you be sure that's what is wrong with me than?" Anneliese asked.

"The same thing happen to me once than after I drank a glass of water I started to feel better." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese takes a sip of the water that Robbie Ray bought up to her. Robbie Ray senses that Anneliese is feeling a whole lot better than he lets out another sigh of relief. Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him and they start kissing passionately.


	8. The Doodlebops At Chapman School

Chapter 8

The Doodlebops At Chapman School

It's been a week since Harmony started Kindergarten. Now Ms. Markey is doing roll call.

"Crista Addison." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Crista said.

"Ewan Addison." Ms. Markey called for Crista's twin brother.

"Here." Ewan said.

"Ezmeralda Addison." Ms. Markey called for Crista's and Ewan's little sister.

"Here." Ezmeralda said.

"Blossom Archland." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Blossom said.

"Dakota Archland." Ms. Markey called for Blossom's little brother.

"Here." Dakota said.

"Odette Archland." Ms. Markey called for Blossom's little sister and Dakota's twin sister.

"Here." Odette said.

"Fern Bailey." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Fern said.

"Reece Bailey." Ms. Markey called for Fern's twin brother.

"Here." Reece said.

"Salina Brooks." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Salina said.

"Shaun Brooks." Ms. Markey called for Salina's little brother.

"Here." Shaun said.

"Talina Brooks." Ms. Markey called for Salina's twin sister and Shaun's older sister.

"Here." Talina said.

"Will Callaghan." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Will said.

"Willa Callaghan." Ms. Markey called for Will's little sister.

"Here." Willa said.

"Kalliope Campbell." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Kalliope said.

"Kirk Campbell." Ms. Markey called for Kalliope's older brother.

"Here." Kirk said.

"Colby Dawson." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Colby said.

"Valorie Dawson." Ms. Markey called for Colby's little sister.

"Here." Valorie said.

"Uniqua Delaney." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Uniqua said.

"Xabrina Delaney." Ms. Markey called for Uniqua's twin sister.

"Here." Xabrina said.

"Xavier Delaney." Ms. Markey called for Uniqua's and Xabrina's little brother.

"Here." Xavier said.

"Zenobia Eddison." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Zenobia said.

"Zenobio Eddison." Ms. Markey called for Zenobia's twin brother.

"Here." Zenobio said.

"Yolanda Evans." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Yolanda said.

"Yoshi Evans." Ms. Markey called for Yolanda's little brother.

"Here." Yoshi said.

"Jacquelynn Garner." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Jacquelynn said.

"Taylor Garner." Ms. Markey called for Jacquelynn's older brother.

"Here." Taylor said.

"Lindi Garrison." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Lindi said.

"Marnie Garrison." Ms. Markey called for Lindi's twin sister.

"Here." Marnie said.

"Murphy Garrison." Ms. Markey called for Lindi's and Marnie's little brother.

"Here." Murphy said.

"Greg Harrington." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Greg said.

"Neva Harrington." Ms. Markey called for Greg's twin sister.

"Here." Neva said.

"Quinella Harrington." Ms. Markey called for Neva's and Greg's little sister.

"Here." Quinella said.

"Aric Higgins." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Aric said.

"Franklin Higgins." Ms. Markey called for Aric's twin brother.

"Here." Franklin said.

"Pocahontas Jenkins." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Pocahontas said.

"Rainbow Jenkins." Ms. Markey called for Pocahontas's twin sister.

"Here." Rainbow said.

"Valiant Jenkins." Ms. Markey called for Pocahontas's and Rainbow's little brother.

"Here." Valiant said.

"Ian Knowles." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Ian said.

"Quincy Knowles." Ms. Markey called for Ian's older brother.

"Here." Quincy said.

"Braden Lewis." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Braden said.

"Nike Lewis." Ms. Markey called for Braden's twin brother.

"Here." Nike said.

"Josh Martin." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Josh said.

"Obie Martin." Ms. Markey called for Josh's little brother.

"Here." Obie said.

"Leon Mayne." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Leon said.

"Usher Mayne." Ms. Markey called for Leon's twin brother.

"Here." Usher said.

"Arabella Miller." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Arabella said.

"Dorabella Miller." Ms. Markey called for Arabella's twin sister.

"Here." Dorabella said.

"Isabella Miller." Ms. Markey called for Arabella's and Dorabella's little sister.

"Here." Isabella said.

"Harmony Stewart." Ms. Markey called for.

"Here." Harmony said.

"Hartman Stuart." Ms. Markey called for Harmony's first crush.

"Here." Hartman said.

"Princeton Stuart." Ms. Markey called for Hartman's little brother.

"Here." Princeton said.

"Genevieve Wexler." Ms. Markey called for Harmony's cousin.

"Here." Genevieve said.

"Ok, class today we have some special visitors coming to visit with us." Ms. Markey said.

Harmony raises her hand to ask a question and Ms. Markey calls on her.

"Yes Harmony." Ms Markey said.

"Who are the special visitors today?" Harmony asked.

"Well today The Doodlebops are coming to visit with us." Ms. Markey answered.

"YAY!!" The class cheered.

A few minutes later Anneliese walked in to Harmony's class alone. Harmony was shocked when she saw her mom walk in. Ms. Markey didn't recognize Anneliese at first. It has been 21 years since Ms. Markey has seen or heard from Anneliese.

"Maybe I help you?" Ms. Markey asked.

"My name is Anneliese Jenessa Stewart and I'm here to talk about the Doodlebops." Anneliese answered.

"Are you Harmony's or Hartman's mom?" Ms. Markey asked.

"I'm Harmony's mom." Anneliese answered as she recognized Ms. Markey.

"That's cool." Ms. Markey replied.

"You're Ms. Markey aren't you?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I am." Ms. Markey answered.

"I can't believe that my daugther now has my Kindergarten teacher." Anneliese replied.

Just then Ms. Markey recognized her.

"Oh my gosh you are Anneliese Lennox." Ms. Markey said.

"Well I was until I got married to Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

Ms. Markey gave Anneliese a hug.

"So Anneliese you told us that you're here to talk about the Doodlebops? Speaking of them where are they?" Ms. Markey asked.

"Well before I talk to you about the Doodlebops there are three people that I want you all to meet." Anneliese answered.

"Who are they? Where are they?" Ms. Markey asked.

"They are my older sister Lisa, my sister's husband Jon and my ex-husband Chad. They are waiting outside. By the way my sister and her husband are the parents to my niece and Harmony's cousin Genevieve." Anneliese answered.

Just then Anneliese went outside to tell them they can come in. A few seconds later all four of them were in the classroom.

"Everyone this is my older sister Lisa, her husband Jon and my ex-husband Chad." Anneliese said.

"Hi, kids." Lisa, Jon and Chad said at the same time.

"Hello." The kids all said at once.

"So Anneliese where are the Doodlebops?" Ms. Markey asked.

"They are right here." Anneliese answered.

The kids and Ms. Markey get a confused look on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Markey asked.

"Just watch and see." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese, Lisa, Jon and Chad turned around and turned into the Doodlebops and the kids mainly Harmony and Genevieve were shocked.

"We're the Doodlebops?" The Doodlebops said at the same time.

"I'm Deedee Doodle." Lisa as Deedee said.

"I'm Rooney Doodle." Chad as Rooney said.

"I'm Moe Doodle." Jon as Moe said.

"And I'm Angel Doodle." Anneliese as Angel said.

Harmony walked up to her mom and Genevieve walked up to her parents.

"Mommy, I didn't know that you were Angel Doodle." Harmony said.

"Mommy, Daddy, I didn't know that you were Deedee and Moe Doodle." Genevieve said.

"So when you are the Doodlebops you are brothers and sisters is that correct?" Ms. Markey asked.

"Yes we are. When Lisa and I are Deedee and Moe we have to act like we are brother and sister not husband and wife." Jon as Moe said.

"That's true we do. Anneliese and I don't have to act like sisters when we're Deedee and Angel because we really are sisters." Lisa as Deedee said.

"Yeah so it comes naturally to us." Anneliese as Angel added.

A few minutes later the Doodlebops sang a few of their songs. The rest of the day goes by and it was time to go home. When they got home Harmony ran over to her dad.

"How was your day princess?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It was great I found out that mommy is Angel Doodle of the Doodlebops." Harmony answered.

Later that night Robbie Ray and Anneliese are in their bed in each other's embrace. Robbie Ray leans over and kisses her passionately they kiss for what seems like an hour than they fall asleep in each other's embrace.


	9. School Dance for the Kindergarteners

Chapter 9

School Dance for the Kindergarteners

It's been a week since the Doodlebops came to visit for Harmony's and Genevieve's Kindergarten class. Harmony and Genevieve were just returning home from school and they had great news. They were so excited that they couldn't stop running around the house. Just then Anneliese, Robbie Ray and Lisa walked into the room.

"Girls stop running." Anneliese said.

"We're sorry mommy." Harmony said.

"Yeah we're sorry Aunt Anneliese." Genevieve said.

"Why are you running around like that?" Lisa asked.

"We just found out that on Friday there is going to be a school dance for the Kindergarteners, Aunt Lisa." Harmony answered.

"That is so cool, girls." Anneliese replied.

"Thanks, mommy." Harmony said.

"Thanks, Aunt Anneliese." Genevieve said.

"You're welcome, girls." Anneliese said.

The rest of the week goes by and now it's the day of the dance for the Kindergarteners. Harmony and Genevieve are getting ready. A few minutes later they came down stairs all dressed up.

"WOW. You girls look so beautiful." Anneliese said.

"Thank you mommy/Aunt Anneliese." Harmony and Genevieve said.

Now Robbie Ray is driving his daughter and niece to school for the dance. Anneliese, Lisa and Jon went too. Now they are in the cafeteria where the dance is being held. As soon as they walked in the girls spotted Hartman & Braden and they walked over to them. Here is who they all danced with from Harmony's and Genevieve's class:

_Arabella Miller danced with her first crush Zenobio Eddison._

_Blossom Archland danced with her first crushed Yoshi Evans._

_Crista Addison danced with her first crushed Xavier Delaney._

_Dorabella Miller danced with her first crush Will Callaghan._

_Ezmeralda Addison danced with her first crush Valiant Jenkins._

_Fern Bailey danced with her first crush Usher Mayne._

_Genevieve Wexler danced with her first crush Braden Lewis._

_Harmony Stewart danced with her first crush Hartman Stuart._

_Isabella Miller danced with her first crush Taylor Garner._

_Jacquelynn Garner danced with her first crush Shaun Brooks._

_Kalliope Campbell danced with her first crush Reece Bailey._

_Lindi Garrison danced with her first crush Quincy Knowles._

_Marnie Garrison danced with her first crush Princeton Stuart._

_Neva Harrington danced with her first crush Obie Martin._

_Odette Archland danced with her first crush Nike Lewis._

_Pocahontas Jenkins danced with her first crush Murphy Garrison._

_Quinella Harrington danced with her first crush Leon Mayne._

_Rainbow Jenkins danced with her first crush Kirk Campbell._

_Salina Brooks danced with her first crush Josh Martin._

_Talina Brooks danced with her first crush Ian Knowles._

_Uniqua Delaney danced with her first crush Greg Harrington._

_Valorie Dawson danced with her first crush Franklin Higgins._

_Willa Callaghan danced with her first crush Ewan Addison._

_Xabrina Delaney danced with her first crush Dakota Archland._

_Yolanda Evans danced with her first crush Colby Dawson._

_Zenobia Eddison danced with her first crush Aric Higgins._

A few minutes later they stopped dancing and Hartman and Braden went to go get some drinks for them and Harmony and Genevieve. Hartman gave one drink to Harmony and Braden gave one drink to Genevieve.

"Thanks Hartman. I was getting thirsty after all that dancing." Harmony said.

"Thanks Braden. I was also getting thirsty after all that dancing." Genevieve said.

"You're welcome, girls." Hartman and Braden said at the same time.

All four of them stand there drinking their drinks then a few minutes later they finish their drinks, Hartman went over to the DJ and request a song. After he requested the song he went back over to his friends; Harmony, Genevieve and Braden.

"Harmony would you like to dance with me again?" Hartman asked.

"I would love to." Harmony answered.

Hartman took Harmony's hand and lead her out to the middle of the dance floor.

"Genevieve would you like to dance with me again?" Braden asked.

"I love to." Genevieve answered.

So Braden took Genevieve by the hand and took to would Hartman and Harmony were dancing. An hour later the dance was over. Harmony and Genevieve said good-bye to Hartman and Braden and the rest of their friends then they went home with their parents. As soon as they got home to Robbie Ray's house Harmony and Genevieve went up to Harmony's room.

"Hartman is a really good dancer and he's kind of cute." Harmony said.

"Braden is also a really good dancer and he is also kind of cute, too." Genevieve said.

Then it dawned on Harmony.

"My parents were right I do have a crush on Hartman." Harmony said.

"My parents were right too because I told them about Braden and they said that I have a little crush on him and it turns out that I do." Genevieve said.

Later that night Robbie Ray and Anneliese are sleeping in each other's embrace. Harmony is in her bed dreaming about Hartman. Genevieve is in her bed dreaming about Braden.


	10. Don't Give Up On Love Too Soon

Chapter 10

Don't Give Up On Love Too Soon

Arica and Anneliese are at the mall shopping. Anneliese suddenly stops when she sees Tyler kissing another woman. Anneliese tries everything that she can to make sure that Arica doesn't see. Arica suddenly stops when she sees Tyler kissing the other woman. Arica runs off. Anneliese walks over to where Tyler is kissing the other woman and clears her throat. Tyler and the woman break their kiss.

"Tyler Adam Payne how could you do this to my twin sister! I thought you loved her and she also thought you loved her, but I guess we were wrong! You broke her heart and I have a feeling that she'll never find love again!" Anneliese said with an angry tone in her voice.

Anneliese storms off home than opens the door and slams it behind her. Robbie Ray hears the door slam than comes and sees Anneliese.

"What's wrong darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm so angry at him for hurting her." Anneliese answered.

"Who are you talking about darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm talking about Tyler hurting Arica." Anneliese answered.

"What do you mean hurting her?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Arica and I saw him kissing another woman while we were at the mall." Anneliese answered.

"Where is Arica now?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I don't know sweetheart because she ran off when she saw Tyler kissing the other woman." Anneliese answered.

Meanwhile at the beach

Arica is sitting in the loneliest part of the beach watching the waves. Chad is walking along the shoreline and he stops when he sees Arica. Chad walks over to Arica and sits down next to her.

"What's the matter?" Chad asked.

"I saw my boyfriend kissing another woman today at the mall when I was there with my twin sister." Arica answered.

Chad puts his arm around Arica and pulls her close to him.

"Well than that's his lost and he obviously doesn't know what true love is and he wouldn't have done that to you." Chad said.

Arica stared at Chad. Randee just happens to be walking on the beach thinking about everything. Randee suddenly stops when she sees Chad and Arica together. Randee walks over to where they are.

"What do you think you are doing?" Randee asked.

"Arica just caught her boyfriend kissing another woman so I was comforting her." Chad answered.

Randee shakes her head.

"Why do you want to comfort someone that's not me?" Randee asked.

"She didn't have anyone else to comfort her." Chad answered.

"You know what Chad I'm sick and tried of listening to your excuses for everytime you do this to me." Randee said.

"What do you mean?" Arica asked.

"He does this all the time with every girl that he meets because he's just a player when it comes to women." Randee answered.

Chad gets to his feet and gives Arica a hug. Randee shakes her head.

"Well fine if that's the way you feel than we are through for good and have a nice life without me. You will never see your daughter ever again but than again that shouldn't mean a great deal to you because you never cared about your daughter or me." Randee screamed.

Randee runs off and heads to Anneliese's place with tears streaming down her face. Randee gets there than knocks on the door. Miley opens the door.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"I need to talk to your mother." Randee answered through her tears.

Anneliese suddenly appears and takes Randee out to the patio.

"What's with the tears?" Anneliese asked.

"I caught Chad cheating on me with your twin sister." Randee answered.

"(scoffs) He's at it again, but this time I think that he won't cheat on Arica because I...well I can't tell you about that right now." Anneliese said.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because I'm done with love." Randee replied.

"No, Randee you can't give up on love." Robbie Ray said as he comes onto the patio.

"Why did you say that?" Randee asked.

"I was like you before I met Anneliese but from the moment I met her I knew that she was the one and she changed my whole outlook on love around. The reason it hasn't happen for you is because you haven't met that special someone that you are meant to be with yet." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's ridiculous because I don't have a special someone." Randee said.

"Yes you do because everyone does." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese smiled and looks up into Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes. Robbie Ray smiled too and looks into Anneliese's beautiful blue eyes. A few minutes later they get caught up in a passionate kiss. Randee shakes her head than goes to Rico's Surf Shop. Randee sits down at one of the tables and buries her head in her hands. Rico walks over and sits down next to Randee.

"What's the matter toots?" Rico asked.

"I don't want to talk about it especially not with you." Randee answered.

Cymbria comes running over.

"Did you have a fight with daddy?" Cymbria asked.

"Yes I did Bria." Randee answered.

"Are you going to make up with him?" Cymbria asked.

"No sweetie I'm not." Randee answered.

"Do you still love daddy?" Cymbria asked.

"No I don't." Randee answered.

Chad walks over to Randee with Arica.

"If you don't want to be with me anymore than I think we should get a divorce." Chad said.

Randee gets to her feet than takes Cymbria's hand and they walk to the divorce agency. Chad and Randee sign the divorce papers. Randee gets her last name changed back to Malone and she gets Cymbria's last name changed to Malone too. Randee walks back to Rico's Surf Shop. Cymbria walks off to play in the sand. Randee sits down at the same place she was sitting before. All of a sudden a handsome man a few years younger than Randee comes over and sits down next to her. The man has brown hair with hazel eyes and he's 6 feet tall.

"Are you ok?" The man asked.

Randee looks at him.

"Yeah I guess now that I'm not married to my jerk of a husband anymore." Randee answered.

"What happen?" The man asked.

"He cheated on me with my best friend's twin sister." Randee answered.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." The man said.

Randee looks at the man.

"Who are you anyway?" Randee asked.

"My name is Elijah Marlin Walsh." The man answered.

Randee sighed.

"My name is Randee Grace Malone." Randee said.

Elijah smiled. Cymbria comes running over.

"Mommy, I saw a jellyfish." Cymbria whined.

Randee smiled than pulls Cymbria up onto her lap. Elijah looks at Cymbria than at Randee.

"You have a daughter?" Elijah asked.

Randee nodded her head.

"Yes I do and her name is Cymbria Emilie Malone." Randee answered.

"How old she is?" Elijah asked.

"She's 5 ½ years old." Randee answered.

Cymbria looks at Elijah.

"Who are you?" Cymbria asked.

"This is Elijah Walsh." Randee answered.

"It's nice to meet you." Cymbria said.

"Likewise Cymbria." Elijah replied.

Cymbria smiled. A few hours later Randee and Cymbria go to Lisa's house. It's a few days later now. Randee is at the beach walking along the shoreline. Elijah runs up beside Randee.

"We have to stopping meeting like this." Randee said.

"Did you ever think it could be fate that we are always meeting like this?" Elijah answered.

"I don't believe in fate anymore." Randee said.

Elijah sighed.

"It looks like it's going to take me a long time to win her over so that she's mine but for her I can wait." Elijah said.

All of a sudden a lady runs up to Elijah.

"You forgot your house key Eli." The lady said.

Randee looks at the lady than at Elijah.

"Who is this lady?" Randee asked.

"This is my mother Jewel." Elijah answered.

Randee smiled. Jewel smiled than leaves. Elijah walks over to where Rico is than comes back a few minutes later with two bottles of water and passes one to Randee.

"Why did you get me water?" Randee asked.

"It's a hot day out so you need water to keep cool and not faint from heat stroke." Elijah answered.

Randee smiled.

"Aww, he's incredibly sweet and nice. He's also really handsome. No, I said that I won't fall in love again but I just can't help it." Randee thinks to herself.

Elijah waves his hand in front of Randee's face.

"Are you in there?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah I am and sorry I got lost in my thoughts." Randee answered.

"Thoughts about what?" Elijah asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Randee answered.

"Why not?" Elijah asked.

"I just don't ok." Randee answered.

Elijah and Randee sit in silence for the longest time. Elijah suddenly pulls Randee close and kisses her. Randee's eyes widen in shock. Elijah suddenly pulls away.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." Elijah said.

Randee starts to blush than runs off. Anneliese and Robbie Ray are kissing on the patio. Randee runs up to them and clears her thought. Anneliese looks at Randee and notices her red cheeks.

"What happen?" Anneliese asked.

"I met this guy named Elijah Walsh the day that I broke up with Chad. I met him again today and he kissed me." Randee answered.

"What was like it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"It was totally magical." Randee answered.

Anneliese smiled.

"Are you in love with him?" Anneliese asked.

"I wasn't at first but now I'm falling in love with him big time." Randee answered.

Elijah suddenly appeared.

"Why did you take off like that?" Elijah asked.

"I needed time to think about what happened between us." Randee answered.

"Oh come you're making a big deal out of. We just kissed it's not like we made love or anything." Elijah answered.

Randee smiled.

"You know Eli you're really funny sometimes." Randee said.

"Does that mean that you'll come on date with me tonight?" Elijah asked.

"Yes I will but it's just a two friends going out because I'm not ready to for a new relationship." Randee said.

"That's fine with me." Elijah replied.

A few hours later Elijah meets Randee at the beach. They go to the cinema. Elijah opens the door for Randee. A few hours later the movie is over so they go to a restaurant. Elijah orders spaghetti and a chocolate milkshake with two straws. They get their meal than Elijah orders a Chocolate Eruption Cake for desert. They eat the cake. Elijah walks Randee back to Lisa and Jon's house. Randee goes to go inside but Elijah stops her and kisses her passionately. Randee goes inside than goes to bed dreaming about one day marrying Elijah. Elijah is at home dreaming of marrying Randee and being Cymbria's step-father.


	11. Harmony's First Kiss

Chapter 11

Harmony's First Kiss

It's been a week since the Kindergartener's had their school dance and Harmony and Hartman are playing on the playground at recess. They are having fun playing tag, hide and seek and duck, duck goose with Genevieve and Braden and a few others. When the bell rang for recess to be over Hartman pulled Harmony close and gave her a kiss. Harmony's eyes widen in shock and then she pulled away. Genevieve saw the whole thing.

"Did I see what I thought I saw? Did Hartman actually kiss you?" Genevieve asked.

"Yes he did." Harmony answered.

"What was it like?" Genevieve asked.

"It was kind of sweet." Harmony answered.

"Are you going to tell your mom and dad about this?" Genevieve asked.

"I'm going to tell mom today after school but I'm too afraid to tell daddy because I'm afraid he might get mad, but I'm not sure if he would or not." Harmony answered.

"Why do you think that?" Genevieve asked.

"Because I'm my daddy's little princess and he doesn't want to see me grow up too fast." Harmony answered.

"I'm sure that Aunt Anneliese will make sure that Uncle Robbie Ray doesn't get mad and if he does I'm sure that she'll talk to him about it." Genevieve replied.

"How do you so much about that?" Harmony asked.

"I've been talking with my parents that's all." Genevieve answered.

Later that day it was time to go home. Harmony and Genevieve are waiting for their parents to pick them up. The whole ride home Harmony was thinking about that kiss Hartman gave her. When they arrived home Robbie Ray and Anneliese were talking to Harmony about school. At first she didn't say anything but her parents kept asking her and then she got up and ran to her room. Robbie Ray was going to go see if she's alright, but Anneliese stopped him.

"Why did you do that darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Let me talk to her, sweetheart. You know just mother to daughter." Anneliese answered.

"Ok, darling." Robbie Ray replied as he pulled her close and kissed her.

A few minutes later Anneliese walks into Harmony's room.

"What's wrong, Baby Girl?" Anneliese asked.

Harmony mumbles something under her breath.

"Speak up, Harmony, I can't hear you." Anneliese said.

"Hartman kissed me today at recess." Harmony said.

At first Anneliese was shocked and speechless.

"Mommy are you ok?" Harmony asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine it's just that I'm little girl is growing up you got your first kiss today." Anneliese answered.

"I'm afraid to tell daddy." Harmony said.

"Are you afraid that he might get angry or something?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I am." Harmony answered.

"Well, Baby Girl, I was afraid to tell my dad about my first kiss when I was your age and when I told him he did get mad but my mom told him that he had to let me grow up." Anneliese replied.

"Oh ok, but I'm still afraid to tell him." Harmony said.

"You know that since Hartman kissed you he is now your boyfriend." Anneliese said.

"Boyfriend?" Harmony asked.

"Uh, you know what I'll tell you when you're older." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Harmony asked.

"Because it's complicated." Anneliese answered.

"Ok, mommy." Harmony replied.

"You have to tell your father about the kiss now, Baby Girl." Anneliese said.

"Mommy, why do you keep calling me "Baby Girl"?" Harmony asked.

"That is what my mom always called me so I decided to call you that because you are my first born." Anneliese answered.

"Thanks, mommy." Harmony replied as she gave her mom a hug.

A few minutes later Anneliese and Harmony went back downstairs and saw Robbie Ray sitting on the couch watching TV. Anneliese sat on one side of Robbie Ray and Harmony sat on the other side.

"What are my two favorite girls up to?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Sweetheart, Harmony has something she wants to tell you." Anneliese answered.

"Mommy you tell him, I don't want to." Harmony replied.

"No, Baby Girl, you have to tell him yourself." Anneliese said.

"What do you want to tell me, princess?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well, daddy today at recess, Hartman gave me a kiss." Harmony answered.

When Robbie Ray heard that he got so angry that he didn't know what to say. A few seconds later he went out to the back patio.

"You see mommy this is what I was afraid of." Harmony whispered.

"I have a way to calm him down, Baby Girl." Anneliese whispered.

Anneliese got to her feet and went out to the back patio to join her husband.

"Sweetheart I know that you're mad, but you have to let her grow up sometime." Anneliese said.

"She's too young to get kissed, she's only in Kindergarten." Robbie Ray said with an angry tone in his voice.

"Sweetheart, my dad was the same way when my sister, my twin sister and myself were Harmony's age." Anneliese said.

"What are you talking about darling?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well when my sister, Lisa was Harmony's age she got her first kiss from a boy and our dad got mad when he found out but our mom told him that he has to let her grow up. The same thing happened when my twin sister Arica and I got our first kiss when we were Harmony's age. After that my dad wasn't mad anymore and he was glad that his three daughters got their first kiss." Anneliese answered.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray walked back inside and sat down next to Harmony on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you, princess, but your mother told me that she, her sister and her twin sister got their first kiss when they were your age and their dad got mad but their mother talked to him and he was mad at them anymore. I have to admit that I got my first kiss when I was your age princess. Now there is only one girl that I want to kiss." Robbie Ray said.

"Who's that daddy?" Harmony asked.

"He means me, Baby Girl." Anneliese answered.

"She's right about that." Robbie Ray replied.

"I'm going up to my room to play. I love you, mommy. I love you, daddy." Harmony said as she gave her parents a hug and a kiss and then ran up to her room.

As soon as Harmony was out of sight Robbie Ray and Anneliese were lying on the couch kissing each other passionately.


	12. Genevieve's First Kiss

Chapter 12

Genevieve's First Kiss

It's the next day and Genevieve is talking to Braden at recess about Hartman giving her cousin a kiss. Harmony and Hartman come over and ask Genevieve and Braden if they want to play tag with them and some of their classmates. Genevieve and Braden told them that they would love to play. After the game was over Braden gave Genevieve a kiss and Genevieve was shocked when Braden kissed her. Harmony took her cousin out of earshot.

"Did Braden just kiss you?" Harmony asked.

"Yes he did." Genevieve answered.

"That's so cool." Harmony replied.

"Yeah I know." Genevieve said.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Harmony asked.

"Yes I am and unlike you, I'm not afraid to tell my daddy." Genevieve answered.

"That's cool. When I told my daddy yesterday he did get mad, but my mommy talked to him and he wasn't mad and he told me that he got his first kiss when he was my age the same thing happened to my mommy when she was my age also Aunt Arica got her first kiss when she was my age." Harmony replied.

Later that day it was time to go home. Harmony and Genevieve were waiting for their parents to pick them up. As soon as they all got home Genevieve couldn't wait to tell her parents.

"So Gene how was school today?" Lisa asked.

"It was great mommy, especially that Braden gave me a kiss durning recess." Genevieve answered.

"That's great, sweetie." Jon replied.

"Thanks, daddy." Genevieve said.

"You know that means Braden is your boyfriend now." Lisa said.

"Boyfriend?" Genevieve asked.

Lisa and Jon looked at each other.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Lisa answered.

"Why?" Genevieve asked.

"Because it's complicated that's why." Jon answered.

"Oh ok. Mommy, Harmony told me that her parents and Aunt Arica got their first kiss when they were her age." Genevieve replied.

"Well, sweetheart, I got my first kiss when I was your age." Lisa said.

"Yeah, so did I." Jon said.

"That's so cool. That also makes me feel better about my first kiss." Genevieve said.

"That's my girl." Lisa said.

Lisa went to see her sisters.

"Anneliese, Arica, I was wondering if you two will like to join me at the mall today?" Lisa asked.

"Sure, sis." Anneliese and Arica answered at the same time.

So Anneliese gave Robbie Ray a good-bye kiss, Lisa gave Jon a good-bye kiss. Arica was going to give Chad a good-bye kiss but he stuck out his hand and she gave him a hand shake instead. A half hour later the three sisters were at the mall.

"Arica what was with that hand shake that Chad gave you earlier?" Anneliese asked.

"I don't know but ever since the day he and Randee got a divorce he won't kiss me. I really don't know why he won't." Arica answered.

"He probably needs more time to get use to being in another relationship again." Lisa replied.

"Lisa's right about that Arica. Besides Chad doesn't know if you like him now because I know for a fact that he overheard you talking to us saying that he isn't your type." Anneliese said.

"So that's probably why he hasn't kissed you yet." Lisa added.

"Well that's true he's not my type but that day when I found out that Tyler cheated on me he was there to comfort me and he was really nice and I have to admit that I fell in love with him then but I didn't tell him because I was afraid to tell him." Arica said.

"Been there, done that. So if I were you I wouldn't worry about it too much." Anneliese said.

"What are you talking about?" Arica asked.

"Well when I first met Robbie Ray, I was afraid to tell him that I was in love with him and so I kept it a secret until I couldn't take it any more and so I told him and it turned out better than I thought because I found out that he was also in love with me and now look at us we're married and have four beautiful kids together." Anneliese answered.

"Thanks, sis. That helps me feel a lot better." Arica replied as she gave her twin a hug.

"You're welcome, sis." Anneliese said as she hugged her twin back.

Later that night Anneliese was with Robbie Ray in their bed.

"So what did you and your sisters do at the mall today?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Just window shopping and Arica was talking about how Chad hasn't kissed her yet and she is wondering if he will ever kiss her." Anneliese answered.

"Did you tell her that he will probably kiss her when he's ready?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I didn't, but Lisa did. She is also afraid to tell him that he's in love with and and he told me that he's afraid to tell her that he's in love with her." Anneliese answered.

A few minutes later Robbie Ray leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss and then they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	13. Jackson Meets His Future Wife

Chapter 13

Jackson Meets His Future Wife

Jackson is sitting on the couch in the living room when Miley walks in. Jackson lets out a long sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Miley asked.

"I just wish that I could find a girlfriend." Jackson answered.

Robbie Ray walks into the living room.

"Don't give up son, you'll find a girlfriend when you least expect it." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese walks into the room than walks up behind Robbie Ray and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Your father is right about that one." Anneliese said.

Jackson smiled than heads to work. It's a few hours later now and Jackson is still working. All of a sudden two really pretty girls come up to Jackson.

"Can I help you ladies?" Jackson asked.

"Hi there my name is Katelyn Jodi Brooks and this is my sister Karlee Rae Brooks. We would each like a drink because it's really warm out." Katelyn answered.

Jackson gets them each a bottle of water.

"There you are ladies and my name is Jackson Rod Stewart." Jackson said.

Katelyn and Karlee go to one of the tables and sit down. A few minutes later Rico comes over to Jackson.

"You can go on your lunch break." Rico replied.

Jackson walks over to where Katelyn and Karlee are. They both look at him and smiled.

"What would you like now?" Karlee asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to hangout out with you and your sister during my lunch break." Jackson answered.

Katelyn smiled and Jackson sits down. Katelyn gives Jackson her cellphone number and Jackson gives Katelyn his number. A few hours later Jackson goes home. Jackson walks inside with a happy smile on his face. Robbie Ray and Anneliese are cuddling on the couch when Jackson comes in. Robbie Ray notices that happy look on Jackson's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I met these two sisters while I was working named Katelyn and Karlee Brooks." Jackson answered.

"Oh really?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah they are both so beautiful." Jackson answered.

Robbie Ray looks at Jackson.

"Do you like them?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I do dad a lot." Jackson answered.

Robbie Ray sighed.

"You can't date both of them that won't be fair to them so you are going to have choose who you like more." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese cuddles up to Robbie Ray a little more.

"I have to agree with your father on this one because he's right." Anneliese replied.

Jackson sighed deeply. It's a few days later now. Jackson is sitting up in his room trying to figure out who he likes more when suddenly his phone rings. Jackson picks up the receiver.

"Hi Jackson here." Jackson said.

"Hey Jackson, it's me Katelyn." The voice on the end replied almost in tears.

"Why are you crying?" Jackson asked.

"Karlee is in deep trouble because we were out for a walk than her ex-boyfriend came alone. He starts beating her up and then he kidnapped her." Katelyn answered.

"Where are you?" Jackson asked.

"I'm at Rico's Surf Shop." Katelyn answered.

"Stay right there I'm on my way and together the two of us will find your sister I promise." Jackson said.

Katelyn and Jackson hang up on each other. Jackson runs downstairs. Robbie Ray and Anneliese are kissing on the couch. Jackson grabs his coat and goes to leave. Anneliese notices Jackson than breaks the kiss with Robbie Ray.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Anneliese asked.

"I just got a phone call from Katelyn. Karlee's ex-boyfriend was beating her up than he kidnapped her so I'm going to meet up with Katelyn so that we can find her sister." Jackson answered.

Anneliese smiled.

"Well good luck and I really hope that you find her." Anneliese said.

Jackson smiled and runs to the beach. Jackson stops when he sees Katelyn right away. Jackson walks over to Katelyn and clears his throat. Katelyn gets to her feet and wraps her arms around Jackson.

"It's going to be ok because we will find her." Jackson said.

"How can you be so sure?" Katelyn asked through her tears.

"I just know we are." Jackson answered.

Katelyn hugs Jackson. Jackson starts to get this warm feeling inside. Jackson tilts Katelyn's chin up and kisses her. A few minutes later they break the kiss.

"What was that all about?" Katelyn asked.

"Nothing really so let's just find your sister." Jackson answered.

Jackson grabs Katelyn's hand than they run off together to look for Karlee. A few hours later they haven't found her yet.

"Where in the world could he have taken her?" Katelyn asked.

"I'm not sure Kate." Jackson answered.

Katelyn stares at Jackson.

"Normally I don't let anyone call me that but when you say it doesn't sound all that bad." Katelyn said.

Jackson just smiled. All of a sudden Katelyn's cellphone rings. Katelyn hits the talk button.

"Please help me Katelyn." Karlee whines on the other end.

"Where are you?" Katelyn asked.

"It's a big abandoned wherehouse on the outskirts of town and please hurry because I'm scared that he might hurt me again." Karlee answered.

Katelyn hangs up than looks at Jackson. Katelyn takes Jackson's hand and they run to where Karlee is. Katelyn peers in the window and sees Karlee on the ground against the wall. Jackson kicks the door in and they rescue Karlee just as her ex-boyfriend comes in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Karlee's ex-boyfriend asked.

Karlee sighed.

"We are going home and I don't want to ever see you again." Karlee answered.

Jackson sighed.

"If I ever catch you around Karlee again than I will call the police!" Jackson yelled.

"Who are you?" Karlee's ex-boyfriend asked.

"I'm Jackson Rod Stewart and Karlee is my friend so I don't want to see her get hurt by anyone especially you." Jackson answered.

They leave and start on their way home.

"Thanks for saving me you two." Karlee said.

"What's your ex-boyfriend's name anyway?" Jackson asked.

"His named is Joshua Justin Cain." Karlee asked.

"Why did you two break up?" Jackson asked.

"It wasn't working out between us." Karlee answered.

"Well I'm sure that you'll find someone else." Jackson said.

Katelyn looks at Jackson and smiled. Karlee grabs Katelyn's arm and takes her out of earshot.

"Do you like Jackson?" Karlee asked.

"Yeah I do he's really cute and he's been so sweet to me while we were looking for you." Katelyn answered.

"Are you going ask him out?" Karlee asked.

"That wouldn't be right because he should be the one to ask me out." Katelyn answered.

Karlee smiled than they walk back over to where Jackson is. Jackson looks at Katelyn.

"Would you like to go on date sometime?" Jackson asked.

Katelyn smiled.

"Yes I would love that." Katelyn answered.

"How about Friday night?" Jackson asked.

"That's sounds good to me." Katelyn answered.

Jackson gives them both a hug and goes home. Robbie Ray and Anneliese are still cuddling on the couch. Jackson shakes his head just as Miley comes into the room. Robbie Ray suddenly notices Jackson.

"Did you find Karlee?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes we did and I finally decided who I want to be my girlfriend." Jackson answered.

"Who would that be?" Anneliese asked.

"It's Katelyn because when we were searching for Karlee I realized how much I liked her more than her sister." Jackson answered.

"That's great son." Robbie Ray said.

Miley comes back downstairs wearing a short mini skirt and halter top.

"Where do you think you're going dress like that?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm going on date with Guy." Miley answered.

"Oh well at least put a coat on." Anneliese said.

"Yes mom." Miley replied.

Miley grabs her coat than leaves to meet up with Guy. A few hours later Miley comes home to find everyone in bed so she goes to bed too. The rest of the week goes by and now it's Friday. Jackson is getting ready for his date with Katelyn. All of a sudden the phone rings. Jackson picks up the phone.

"Hello Jackson here." Jackson said.

"It's me Katelyn." The voice on the other end replied.

"Are you almost ready to go?" Jackson asked.

"Yes I am but I don't feel like leaving Karlee alone tonight because she's not feeling the greatest." Katelyn answered.

"Oh I'm sure that she will be ok alone for a little while." Jackson said.

Katelyn smiled.

"Where do you want to meet up than?" Katelyn asked.

"I was thinking at the beach." Jackson answered.

They hang up on each other. Jackson gets ready than heads to the beach to meet Katelyn. They go to a movie than out to eat and than they go for a walk in the park. They are holding hands as they walk when suddenly Jackson stops than pulls Katelyn close and kisses her.


End file.
